The present invention is an improvement on the invention described in my similarly entitled copending application Ser. No. 347,562, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,642 which is a continuation in part of parent application Ser. No. 162,633, now abandoned.
One of the problems encountered in high frequency handling devices is that sharp bends in conductors produces capacitance and/or inductances which create problems in tuning and reduced efficiencies. In order to package a conductive loop in as small a package as possible, the conductive loop must be bent at one or more places, and any movement between portions of the loop changes the tuned frequency of the device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to package a closed loop having an electrical length of a full wave length of transmitted frequency in as small a space as possible without unsymmetrical bends or spacings.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a device of the above described type which can couple to a antenna that requires no ground.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved coupler between a transmission line and antenna which is rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and efficient in its operation.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of the preferred embodiments described with reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification.